


Overwhelmed

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: Jay starts freaking out and panicking and someone comes to help him
Relationships: Jay Bilzerian/Matthew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not good but, I need more Jay/Matthew content so I'm wrote this

“Yeah well, I’ll see YOU in the manhole in ten years” Jay yelled back.

Jay was… hurt. He didn’t know why. Something inside him just felt upset without Matthew. And what Matthew had said wasn’t helpful. *It’s just a one time thing.* Jay didn’t want it to be a one time thing. He wanted it to go on. He headed to his locker feeling defeated. 

After getting his books he went over to Nick, Andrew, and Jessi. They weren’t necessarily happy, but he knew that their arguments and negative emotions never lasted too long. 

“Jay, are you okay?” Jessi questioned.

Jay hadn’t realized how much emotion he was showing. Nick and Andrew looked over at him. Their eyes were all on him. To their surprise, Matthew’s show turned on. Jay was glad that his friend’s eyes were off him but seeing Matthew’s face was painful. Jay decided to go to the bathroom, he was sure no one would even notice he was gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay dropped his books and sat down next to the sinks. He thought about Matthew, then Jessi, Nick, Andrew, what they thought of him, his mom and dad, his brothers. He felt out of control and alone. Then, he heard someone come out of one of the stalls. They glimpsed at Jay and then got hand sanitizer and left. After that, Jay started freaking out more and got in a tighter ball. He thought about how his classmates perceived him, how the teachers perceive him. He had a million different thoughts circulating around his head at once. He felt heavy headed and light headed somehow at the same time. Then, another person walked in and immediately sat down next to Jay. 

“Jay?”

Jay recognized the voice.

“Matthew?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jay, are you okay?”

Jay didn’t know what to say. There was no easy answer. The whole situation was too complicated. Jay simply shook his head as a ‘no’. Matthew’s presence didn’t help, if anything another person there made him embarrassed which led to even more thoughts being screamed in his mind.

“Is there anything I can do to help?’

Jay wanted to say so much in response. To say that Matthew should leave, to tell him to sit by him forever. His mind was a ball of thoughts and darkness and cries. He wasn’t sure there was anything Matthew could do. So, he shook his head ‘no’ again. 

Matthew was conflicted. On one hand, he was looking at Jay and knew that he was not okay. On the other hand, if Jay didn’t need help, he probably shouldn’t just try to help. 

Matthew asked, “Um, do you want some water?”

“Y-yes”

“Okay well, want me to go get some for you or…”

“Could I come?”

Jay didn’t necessarily want to go, a lot of his body seemed to be telling him not to, but he was afraid that if he were alone something bad would happen. Matthew started to stand when he noticed Jay wasn’t standing. Matthew sat down next to Jay and rubbed his shoulder. Jay started to cry more. He was starting to calm down but he still was going through all the emotions. Jay eventually calmed down but let Matthew keep his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go get you that water” Matthew said in a calm voice.

They got the water and sat on the floor of the dirty hallway. Jay was still a bit overwhelmed, but he had a distraction so he was doing better. Afterwards, Jay wanted to thank Matthew but he couldn’t put anything to words. He was starting to get nervous again but Matthew came (out of nowhere) and got him distracted.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I think so, thanks again Matthew.”

“No problem.”

Before Jay went into his classroom, Matthew gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jay blushed and waved goodbye.


End file.
